


You Make Me Feel Good

by Noelle1224



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Needy Harry, harry is louis' baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelle1224/pseuds/Noelle1224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up with a migraine and Louis takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> Well look at that. I had no idea that a new oneshot idea would come to me so fast. But I woke up a migraine yesterday and I wondered what Louis is like if Harry gets one. Kind of just stuck with me all day. Although I will admit that the smut in this was not what I had envisioned throughout the day. That seriously just happened all on it's own when I started writing.  
> Anyways... here it is. Fanfic number two from me. Hope you like it. :)

Louis wakes up from a peaceful sleep, grumbling as he checks the time, about two hours before his and Harry’s alarm is set to go off. Then he hears it. The noise that must’ve woken him. He hears this little whimper as Harry stirs in his arms. Louis hugs him closer leaning down to kiss his forehead. Harry whimpers again, curling in a little tighter to Louis. Louis leans over to the bedside table to turn on the lamp. 

Harry clenches his eyes shut tighter as a pained noise escapes his lips. “Harry? What’s the matter, baby?” 

“I think I have a migraine. It kind of woke me up. Lou, can you please turn the light back off? It really hurts.”

Louis turns the light off and wraps his arms back around Harry. “Are you going to be okay? You haven’t had one this bad in months. And we have meetings all day.”

“I don’t know. What time do we have to get up?” Harry asks.

“In just under two hours. Maybe we can try going back to sleep and see if you feel any better then? 

Harry hums in agreement tightening his arm around Louis’ waist. “Yeah okay. Sorry I woke you up.”

“It’s okay, baby. Try going back to sleep.” Louis replies as he kisses Harry’s forehead and soothingly cards his fingers through his hair. 

 

Louis tries falling back to sleep. But it’s an impossible task with Harry moving restlessly in his arms. The two hours pass and their alarm goes off. Louis turns it off as fast as possible knowing that the noise can’t be feeling too good for Harry right now. Harry groans loudly and rubs a hand down his face. 

“How are feeling Harry? Any better?” Louis asks in a concerned tone.

“Not at all. I’m pretty sure I was never able to even get back to sleep. And it’s starting to make me feel a little sick.” He has an adorable little pout on his face and Louis can’t help but chuckle. 

“How about I call management and tell them we can’t come in for the meetings? It’s been a long time since you’ve had a migraine this bad. You usually don’t wake up with them.”

“What do mean ‘we’ Lou? You can go, you don’t need to stay. But I’m positive that if I try to move too much I’ll throw up. 

Louis smiles fondly and pulls Harry’s chin up to give him a quick little kiss. “Shut up, silly. Just let me call out and let me take care of you.” Louis kisses him again and grabs his phone. 

 

Louis is on the phone letting management know that him and Harry won’t be in for any of the meetings because Harry is too sick. Harry turns his head in slightly to plant a soft kiss to Louis’ collarbone and sits up slowly. Even sitting up slowly causes Harry’s head to spin and for him to whimper, scrunching his eyes shut. Louis notices and gently rubs across his shoulders. After Harry’s head stops spinning he pulls his messy curls up into a bun. With how this migraine is making him feel it’s probably the best idea to get his hair away from his face and neck. Harry then slowly gets out of bed, taking care of all his bathroom needs. When he comes back he goes over to the dresser and pulls on a pair of light grey joggers that hang low on his hips and hug his bum nicely. And as an added bonus they’re extremely soft. Just this one little thing makes him feel a tiny bit better. 

 

Now finished with the phone call Louis gets out of bed and makes his way to Harry. His hands instantly find Harry’s hips. “Hey. I’m going to take a quick shower and then make you some tea and get you something to eat. Sound good? Why don’t you go lay back down?”

Harry leans in to give Louis a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for getting us out of the meetings and staying with me. You really didn’t have to. Love you.”

Louis just shakes his head, squeezing Harry’s hip a fraction then turns away to get in the shower. 

 

When Louis gets out of the shower he finds himself a pair of joggers and a tshirt. He starts heading back over to the bed, but quickly realises that Harry isn’t there. Well alright. Louis is pretty sure he suggested that Harry go lie back down, but he clearly didn’t listen. So Louis wanders over to the living room. As soon as he walks in he sees Harry curled up on the couch, his eyes closed and his thumbs rubbing along his eyebrows. 

“Hey, love.” Louis says softly as he moves closer. “Do you want anything to eat? I could get you some fruit? Make some tea?”

Harry answers in a near whisper. “No thanks, Lou. I’m not really sure I’d be able to keep anything down. This one really hurts. Like just having my eyes open makes me sick.” 

Louis makes a sympathetic noise then comes over to the couch. Sitting down he lifts Harry’s head up then places it in his lap. Louis grabs Harry’s hands and pulls them away from his face and places them on his tummy, just below his butterfly. Louis replaces his hands on Harry’s face, gently massaging above his eyes. 

“Is this where it’s hurting most, baby?” Asks Louis quietly. Harry just nods, humming in agreement. “Why didn’t you go back to the bed to lie down?” 

“I guess I didn’t want to feel totally useless today. Seeing how I’m skipping all our meetings today. I can’t imagine them being too happy about that.”

“Fuck them. Your health is infinitely more important than whatever those idiots have to say. This is clearly a sign that you need to take it easy today.” Louis says as he moves his fingertips to run through Harry’s hair, but being stopped by his bun. Louis repeats this motion for a while doing whatever he can to distract Harry from the pain in his head. 

Harry is just about purring at this point. His eyes are still closed, but they’re no longer scrunching up in pain at random times. “Mmmh. That feels really good, Lou. I love you. You always know exactly what to do to make me feel better.”

“Well of course I do. I know you. And I love you too, baby.”

 

Harry slowly sits up, suddenly needing Louis. His head is still pounding behind his eyes, but he doesn’t care. He just really needs Louis right now. He swings a leg over Louis lap so that he’s now straddling him and throws his arms around his neck. Harry leans down locking his lips with Louis’. Tongues tangling right away. Louis moves his hands down to Harry’s ass, squeezing just a little bit, a tiny moan getting lost in Louis’s mouth as he grinds down. Louis can feel Harry getting hard against his stomach and he knows Harry can feel him getting there too. Harry’s kisses become needier. Pulling away and panting for breath he grinds down again. This time harder trying to get more friction. Louis’ hands are now running up and down Harry’s back as he grinds, a pout on his lips at the loss. Louis just kisses it right off. He loves how needy Harry is. 

 

Harry moves his lips to Louis’ neck, leaving kisses up and down. Sucking a couple little love bites. Louis bucks his hips up moaning into Harry’s shoulder. Harry gasps and whispers into Louis’ ear, “Fuck me, Lou. Please fuck me. I need you inside me. Please.” Louis turns to Harry a little surprised.

“Are you sure?” Louis asks.

“Please, Lou. Need you.” Harry answers. 

Louis gives Harry a chaste little kiss. Oddly enough it doesn’t feel out of place with the heated turn this morning has taken. “Alright, baby.” 

 

Louis grips Harry tighter and shifts them around so that Harry is on his back and he’s hovering over him. Harry is already running his hands up Louis’ sides removing his shirt. Clearly not wanting to wait any longer. Once he’s rid of Louis’ shirt he reattaches his and Louis’ lips, running his hands down Louis back, scraping from his shoulder blades to his hips with his nails. Louis groans at the slight pain and grinds their clothed cocks together. Both now rock hard. Louis looks down and sees a small wet spot forming on the front of Harry’s joggers. Louis bites his bottom lip and moves back. 

 

Sitting back on his heels between Harry’s long gorgeous legs he just stares at him. Cheeks rosy, eyes wide with significantly less green showing than earlier, chest rising quicker. Louis moves his hand down to palm himself, needing some relief, a quiet moan escaping. Harry bucks his hips up and whines. “Lou, need you. Please.” 

Louis just chuckles at how needy Harry is right now. “Alright, alright. Just let me grab some lube. I’ll be right back.” As Louis moves to get up Harry locks his legs around him keeping him in place. He reaches down between the back of the couch and the cushions. He brings his hand back up, a bottle of lube inside. 

He blushes even more, a sheepish smile curling on his lips. “I already grabbed it. Now fuck me, please.” Harry says holding the bottle out for Louis and batting his eyelashes. 

“Wow, Harry. You totally had this planned. What about your head? Did you just make that up?” Louis asks smirking down at the ridiculous man laying in front of him. Hard cock leaking through his joggers. 

“Of course not, Lou!” Harry says incredulously. “It still hurts. But I just need you inside me. Please. You want to make me feel better right? I want it. Make me feel better, Lou.”

Louis chuckles. “Aright, baby. I’ll make it better.” Louis leans down kissing Harry, tongues tangling, nipping at his bottom lip with his sharp little teeth, sucking on it, eliciting all sorts of little noises from Harry. 

 

Louis gives Harry one last kiss then pulls back. He kisses down Harry’s neck and torso, leaving love bites all down the centre. Giving extra attention to Harry’s butterfly. Harry arches into the touch, more little whines escaping his lips. “Please, Lou.” Louis gives him a little bite for being impatient. But soothes it with a kiss. He moves his hands along Harry’s hips, throwing in some sporadic squeezes. Harry has the most beautiful hips. All toned and just the right amount of softness. Perfect for squeezing and pinching. These small touches make Harry giggle. Such a beautiful noise, Louis thinks. Louis finally makes his way to the waistband of Harry’s joggers. He makes quick work of getting Harry out of them. Harry’s cock smacks against his stomach as Louis gets his joggers the rest of the way off and drops them to the floor. 

 

Louis licks his palm and wraps his hand around Harry’s cock. Stroking him slowly just easing off some pressure. Harry bucks up and gasps at the contact, eyes closing, back arching. Louis leans down and wraps his lips around the head of Harry’s cock. The man under him whimpers as he licks over Harry’s slit, tasting him, and sliding down further, tongue running down the underside of his cock as he pushes himself deeper until Harry hits the back of his throat. And the next thing he knows there’s long fingers in Louis’ soft hair. Still the tiniest bit damp from his shower. Harry doesn’t add any pressure. He knows better than that. Just needing somewhere to place his hands. What better place than Louis’ hair. 

 

Louis hums around him, bobbing his head up and down his cock, the vibrations sending shivers through Harry’s body. Harry bucks up involuntarily causing Louis to pull back and he gives Harry a flick to his hip bone. Harry pouts, but runs his fingers through Louis’ hair, brushing his fringe from his face, in apology. Louis hums around him again as he pulls off Harry’s cock completely. Louis moves down to kiss Harry’s inner thighs, leaving the faintest traces of beard burn since he decided not to shave this morning. As he leaves marks on Harry’s thighs he uncaps the lube and wets his fingers. He sets the lube down as he gets ready to open Harry up. But first he moves down to Harry’s hole and gives him a quick lick.

 

Harry’s eyes shoot open as he gasps “Lou!”, back arching. Harry leans up to look down at Louis. Somewhere along the way Harry must’ve let his hair down since his curls are now all over the place and cascading down his shoulders. Louis just smirks back up at him. 

“What? Just getting you warmed up, baby.” He says as he winks. Harry just shakes his head looking at his man fondly. Louis takes this opportunity to press his index finger to Harry’s hole and gently pushing inside. Harry’s eyes close at the intrusion. Finally, he thinks as he lays back already pushing back down, needing more. 

“Lou. Another please.” Harry gasps out.

Louis adds another finger, twisting inside Harry, stretching him open. He scissors his fingers to get more of a stretch. Harry is always so tight. He fucks into him with his fingers quicker, curving them just right finding Harry’s prostate. Harry pushes himself down harder onto Louis fingers, whining for more. So needy. 

“Do you want another finger, baby? Or are you ready for my cock?” Louis asks him, rubbing his free hand over Harry’s thigh. Harry just looks at Louis, looking pretty wrecked, and nods his head. Well that wasn’t very helpful. Louis’ face is taken over by his fond look that is reserved only for Harry. “Which one is it, Harry? Another finger or my cock?”

“Finger please. Another finger.” Harry gasps out. Louis is now just rubbing at his prostate relentlessly. A constant pressure.

 

Louis pulls his fingers back so that he can add a third. Harry groans loudly at the stretch and pushes his hips down trying to get more of Louis inside him. He’s so close to getting what he needs. Louis starts scissoring him open again and changing the pace, fucking in quickly then going slow and adding pressure to his prostate. Harry doesn’t know what to do. His hands are in his curls, pants of “Lou” coming out of his mouth, biting his bottom lip hard trying to keep some of them in, needy moans as well. All the while fucking himself on Louis’ fingers meeting the thrusts of Louis' wrist. With one more graze of his prostate Harry has had enough. He can’t wait anymore. 

“Lou!” He gasps out. “I’m ready. I need your cock. Need you inside me. Please.”

 

Louis slides his fingers out slowly, Harry whining in protest at the emptiness, and wipes his hand on his joggers. He quickly removes them and tosses them to floor with Harry’s. Louis uncaps the lube and pours more onto his hand and lubes himself up quickly. Lube now tossed aside Louis positions himself at Harry’s hole. Louis pushes inside slowly. 

“Oh fuck, Harry. How are you still so tight?” Louis groans out. “God, baby. You feel so fucking amazing around me. So hot and tight.” 

Harry lets out a guttural moan as Louis pushes inside. Just taking him in like he was made just for Louis. When Louis bottoms out he stills himself. Gently rubbing his hand in circles on Harry’s tummy, making sure he’s fine. Louis just wants to double check. “Harry?” Louis questions. Harry makes a little noise acknowledging that he heard him. “Hey, how are you doing?”

Harry opens his eyes and stares right up into Louis’. “I’m good. You can move now. Please.”

Louis leans down giving Harry a gentle kiss. “Not what I meant, baby. How’s your head? I just need to know you’re okay.”

Harry is about to explode from fond. Louis would be the type to check on him when he’s balls deep. He wraps his arms under Louis’ to get a grip on his shoulder blades and pull him down for another kiss. “My head doesn’t hurt as bad anymore, Lou. Promise. I love you so much.” He kisses him again, this time to the corner of Louis’ mouth. “Now please fuck me already.” He adds cheekily, smile wide with his dimples popping out. 

Louis pulls out slowly as he plants another kiss to Harry’s lips. “Love you too, baby.” He says before he pushes back inside. 

 

He starts out slow. Waiting for Harry to request more. The feeling right now is so intense. For both of them. It’s always so intense and intimate whenever they go slow like this. Close and sweaty. The slow drag of Louis’ cock in Harry’s tight hole. Shallow gasps into each other’s necks. Harry digging his nails into Louis’ shoulder blades, legs now wrapped tightly around Louis’ waist bringing him closer with every thrust. Harry quickly starts to feel overwhelmed. A sob escapes his lips. Louis looks at his face immediately. He sees right away that Harry is fine. Face contorted in pleasure as Louis slowly thrusts in and out of him. Louis supports himself with one hand while he runs the other through Harry’s wild curls, brushing them away from his face. Harry lets out another small sob. “Kiss.” He’s barely able to get out. “Louis, kiss.”

Louis leans down to kiss Harry. Tongues tangling messily. Louis doesn’t care. It’s been a while since they’ve had sex like this. Slow, passionate, and so loving. Just needing and being there for each other. Usually they’re much rougher. On Louis next thrust he finds Harry’s prostate, ripping a long groan from him. Harry clenches around Louis’ cock. Louis gasps in surprise. He’s suddenly very close. “Harry. Baby, I’m close.” 

 

Harry lets out a whimper as Louis starts pounding into him, hitting his prostrate with every thrust. Harry reaches a hand between the two of them and starts jerking himself in time with Louis’ relentless rhythm. “Harry!” Louis gasps out as he comes deep inside him. Louis rides out his orgasm and moves a hand over Harry’s. Harry moves his hand away letting Louis take over. Louis jerks Harry off quickly. The younger man clenching around Louis and coming between them and over Louis’ hand. Louis leans down and crashes his lips against Harry’s. When Louis pulls back he brings his wet, sticky hand to his lips and starts licking Harry’s come off. Harry, ever so casually, grabs Louis’ hand and brings it to his own lips to finish cleaning himself off Louis’ fingers. Eyes shut in a state of pure bliss. 

 

Louis just looks down in amazement. “You’re incredible, Harry.”

 

Harry makes a content hum at the compliment. But his face scrunches up, oversensitivity starting to set in since Louis hasn’t pulled out yet. Louis takes notice. Of course he does. “I’m sorry, baby.” He says as he reaches down for one of their pairs of joggers, not want to get come all over the couch cushions. Louis pulls out gently not wanting to add to Harry’s discomfort and cleans him up a little before sitting back and pulling Harry into his lap. He is so soft and pliant right now. Harry’s head is resting on Louis’ shoulder and he turns just slightly to leave a soft kiss there. His hands running up and down Louis’ sides. Louis is rubbing Harry’s back and leaving kisses on cheek. 

 

“Hey.” He whispers in Harry’s ear. “How about we get in the shower and clean up properly?”

“Yeah. I need that.” Harry answers. 

Louis stands up gripping Harry tightly under his thighs as Harry turns himself into a giant koala, wrapping himself around Louis as he walks them to the shower. They take a long soothing shower, using lavender body wash to calm them both down, the scent also helpful with remedying Harry’s, now normal, headache. The sex definitely helping the most.

 

Once they’re dried off they make their way back to bed. Louis putting on a new pair of joggers, and Harry putting on a pair of lavender coloured boyshorts. Harry ties his hair up before lying back down, curling into Louis with his head on his chest, fingertips ghosting over his side. Louis wraps his hands around Harry pulling him in closer. 

Harry tilts his head up to look at Louis. “Thank you, Lou.” He says as he stretches for a kiss, but only getting far enough to reach the corner of his mouth. 

“For what, baby?”

He leans up to kiss him properly. “For staying with me when you didn’t have to. For taking such good care of me. I love you, Louis.”

Louis hugs him tighter, kissing him again. There can never be too many kisses. “Harry, of course I’d stay with you. And I will always take care of you. Now come on, baby, let’s sleep. You’re about to pass out on me any second.” Harry giggles and gives Louis one last kiss before shuffling back down to rest his head on Louis’ chest. Louis moves his hand down to Harry’s hip and Harry finds Louis’ fingers and gives them a gentle squeeze before just resting his hand on top of his. Harry falls into a now restful sleep with Louis’ breathing and heartbeat as a lullaby. Louis with his nose buried in Harry’s curls and a whispered “I love you” before drifting off himself, feeling a gentle squeeze of his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope it was alright. You're welcome to follow me on Twitter if you'd like, @LavenderHarryyy, but I'm really not that exciting on there. So do you. :)


End file.
